blackzerocheckfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Arthon
introduction Andy Arthon is one of the main characters of the ongoing series online on wattpad. Andy Arthon is a five foot three guy with average dark blond curled hair. He wears lightbrown pants and a black shirt. Black sneakers with white ties. And he has lightbrown eyes and is a smart teenage detective with a sarcastic, aggressive and arrogant attitude. Which often can result in conflicts with his enemies. And people he despises. story'' '' The story starts in the world. Andy is a 16 year old detective who finished his college to become a detective at Brixton college. He's a poor guy and travels to work by bus. He has a 27 year old co-worker called James. He often tries to seek attention from the ladies which annoys Andy a lot. He's not interested in love. He then finds his brother Alex who is a guy who is an artist and often eats a bit to much. You know? Pizza. James suddenly disappears and no-one hears from him for a while. So they decide to move on. They find out who killed Andy's father because their antagonist Natalie Winston started working beneath their workplace. After some suspicious hints were given out, Andy gets in a dimension called the X-dimension with an Alien called Brian Bosch and a new villain called Andy.exe He is an alternate version of Andy. Andy doesn't like that he looks like him. And calls him a faker. They get into a fight Andy.exe sits on his knees and counts to three. Andy is scared and hides in bushes and everytime Andy.exe passes by and walks up ahead he starts to decide to run. He gets spotted but Andy.exe makes up for that by ... letting him hide into an old house to give him more of a scary chill down the spine. Andy finds a flint stone and manages to burn down the house so Andy.exe can't find him because of the smoke. Natalie almost kills him but Brian Bosch frees her from the mind control state by scaring away the guys who used her as a pet. Later on Andy Arthon finds a humanoid Alien called Brian Bosch. Who seems to have a crush on Natalie unknowing she's the bad guy. That's why he tends to give her a blanket when she said she was feeling cold Andy later meets up with Alex who got back from a long trip after being lost in the woods. Andy's lip was cut off in the fight dr.Ine and her husband decide to take care of him. and it heals slowly. But then after that a hologram appears from Andy.exe. Andy.exe decides to take revenge on Andy but delivers - in a suspiciously strange controversed way - a personal message to Andy Arthon. This makes Arthon a stronger character, who now knows how to handles conflict. His brother cleans himself up. They say goodbye to each other and meet in a new chapter called Semene Descendant. Andy asks Alexander..exe about why he did all of this and reveals himself as Andy.exe. The reasons were unknown. Andy knows now.. what to do with his cigar and shoved it down Andy.exe's throat to kill him once and for all. Andy.exe was now given to another user by the name called Fem! Kaneki Ken. on the internet. He meets up with Alex Arthon again. Who seems to have a good time with his girlfriend Shanice. But Andy.exe later known as Exetior his last fragments takes on Andy Arthon's form and reveals himself as Andy the rascal. Alex is a zombie because he was awakened from the dead. Andy the rascal shoots Shanice. and later Andy Arthon appears. Alex cries and starts to confuse the two. And starts to feel hatred for his brother. In ik ben zo bang it is revealed that Alex still has a heart for Andy by saying. "I don't really like you.. but I'm still willing to help you with this...scum!" Deeply Alex stil has a heart for Andy. They meet up with Sinea the bat. who was forced to commit murder. She helps them in the end fighting a new enemy.